El primer dian en la Academia de Sakura
by HinataYaoi
Summary: Decidir llegar temprano el primer día de clases en la Academia puede traerte muchas sorpresas. Oneshot


**El Primer día en la Academia de Sakura**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Aviso:**__Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Muy bien, otro año más en la academia, otro año en que tenía la oportunidad de conquistar a ese chico lindo, frio y misterioso. No podía evitar levantarse muy temprano para poder tener el tiempo de arreglarse: Unos shorts marrones, una blusa manga larga que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su parte trasera de color verde y un listón rojo. Se la paso bastante tiempo contemplándose frente al espejo verificando que todo estuviera en orden su ropa estuviera perfecta al igual que su peinado hasta que el llamado de su madre la saco de su letargo.

-¡Sakuraaa!

-¡Ya voy mamá!-

-¡Baja ahora que se te hará tarde!- Vaya que su madre sí que era molesta, no podía esperar unos minutos más, y aún faltaba 20 min para que empezaran las clases, pero _"Sasuke-kun siempre llega temprano"_ Y con un nuevo pensamiento bajo y desayuno rápido se despidió rápidamente de sus padre para salir presurosamente directo a la academia.

"_Este año le mostrare que seré una gran Kunoichi" _pensó con una sonrisa.

Como lo pensó, los pasillos de la academia estaban vacíos, parecieran que solo estaba ella pero sabía que no era así, seguramente los profesores ya se encontraban ahí organizando sus clases y también habría alguno que otro alumno aprovechando esos cuantos minutos para dormir un poco.

Cuando llego a el salón, escucho unos pasos dentro y luego una voz.

-Hey

Esa voz la reconocería de inmediato, era Sasuke, ya había llegado pero parece que le hablaba a otra persona

-Hey, usuratonkachi

"_¿Usuratonkachi?", _bien, ahora si tenía curiosidad por que al único al que Sasuke llamaba así era al idiota de Naruto y este no es que fuera madrugador.

Con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta, abrió ligeramente la puerta y asomo uno de sus ojos para observar. Pudo vislumbrar a Sasuke parado a un lado de Naruto quien se encontraba sentado con su cabeza recostada en el pupitre seguramente dormido, Sasuke solo lo contemplaba y ¿Acaso eso era un rubor?, no, era imposible que él estuviera sonrojado y mucho menos solo por ver a ese idiota dormir. Y entonces vio algo mucho más sorprendente, Sasuke se iba inclinando poco a poco hacia Naruto, acercando su cara a esta, abrió un poco más la puerta para observar mejor y logro ver lo que hacía. Le había dado un beso, su primer beso.

Sasuke se apartó con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas mientras veía si Naruto aún se encontraba durmiendo y ella sin darse cuenta había abierto totalmente la puerta aun en shock, el azabache la miro abriendo los ojos ligeramente más de lo habitual para luego poner la misma cara de siempre y ponerse un dedo en sus labios pidiéndole que esto sería un secreto y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir precipitadamente con la cabeza.

-Frente de marquesina, ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto Ino luego de haber estado tratando de molestarla desde hace poco y que esta no le prestara atención.

Ella sentada apoyando su mentón con su mano, aún seguía rememorando lo que vio antes de que todos llegaran.

-Hey, Ino, ¿Qué harías si supieras que el chico que te gusta está enamorado de otra persona?- Pregunto con una voz trémula.

Ino solo la miro extrañada, para luego ponerse un dedo en el labio con gesto pensativo.

-Pues si Sasuke estuviera enamorado de otra, no descansaría hasta que él logre ver que yo sería mucha mejor opción- Dijo finalmente poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Sakura solo la miro para luego volver su mirada hacia Sasuke viendo como este miraba a Naruto (quien trataba de impresionar a los otros diciendo que ahora era muy bueno con los kunais) de manera disimulada pero que ahora que había visto esa escena ya podía apreciar ese gesto. Se le notaba cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando lo hacía y no pudo evitar pensar que Sasuke sería muy feliz si ese cabeza huaca le prestara atención y con eso pudo llegar a una madura conclusión, para una niña de solo 11 años, de que el pensamiento de Ino era demasiado egoísta y que si por ella estaba, apoyaría a Sasuke, sería su amiga y confidente.

Quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro tendría su recompensa.

_Sakura no sabía en ese momento que tan cierto era, porque desde ese primer día de clases empezó a convertirse en una fujoishi, digamos que sus amigos no eran para nada inactivos sexualmente y ella tenía fotos y videos que podía corroborar eso._

_**Notas finales:**_

_Hoola, se que seguramente se preguntaran ¿Por qué rayos haces un Oneshot y no continuas tus fics? Pues digamos que quise participar en el reto y se me vino una idea a la cabeza y no quería desaprovechar ese chispazo para lograr plasmarla. Espero les haya gustado._


End file.
